Divergence
by bluespace
Summary: AU John take someone on a short visit home or does he, what could possibly go wrong?Chapter 5 up!!!
1. arrival

Disclaimer: Farscape and its characters do not belong to me at all, I'm not paid for using them, I'm just messing around.  
  
Authors note: I'm not quite sure yet where this is going, but ill try to make were ever it is as interesting as possible, promise (.  
  
  
  
  
  
The glow from the distant star, His star, showed muted through the canopy of the module. From this distance it really didn't look any different from the other stars in the visible sky. A little brighter perhaps, but not much so.  
  
They had just passed a planet he had said was call Pluto, after some creature called a dog, or a cartoon, or a god, she was really bad with the names.  
  
Even the uninhabited planets in his system had a name, even their moons. It seemed a beautiful waist of names, truly human.  
  
They could be at his front door in less then an arn, but there were things that needed to be done first. They had to mask the signature of the module and wait for nightfall on the northern continent that they had chosen to land on. Then they had to come in slow and easy so as not to alert the planets defenses. Which seemed primitively ineffective, but scary enough when all you have is a modified module, a pulse cannon and two pulse pistols. Then they needed to fly low over and uninhabited area called the everglades and find a place to hide the module.  
  
After all this if every thing went without a glitch, they would have forty-eight hours to get done what they had come to do. After that, the risk would be to great.  
  
"Ok the senor mask we bought at that last place seems to be working ok. There really isn't anyway to know for sure, but as far as the readings can tell, we are invisible."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"Well it's the best I can do, sorry."  
  
He adjusted a couple of switches, she figured mostly out of anxiety and not so much necessity.  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine John, besides we really don't have any time to be second guessing ourselves now."  
  
"Right, you right. Ok I'm going to come in slow, and start to enter the atmosphere at a low arch to avoid detection."  
  
"Ok, lets do it already." She patted him encouragingly on the shoulder.  
  
"This would be a whole lot easier if I had my fathers ring." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm sure you will do fine without it."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Please, confidence I'm getting nervous back here."  
  
"Sorry, its all under control, there's nothing to worry about baby."  
  
"Great."  
  
He laughed a little in the back of his throat as they started to descend through the atmosphere. He pulled up a bit bringing them in very shallow, almost like a slingshot maneuver, but with a little more angle to allow for reentry. They were headed for a peninsula covered in green, it was really quite pretty.  
  
They it a few turbulence bumps, but other then that, reentry was, as john would say 'a piece of cave' what ever that meant.  
  
"I'm gunna try to land in the Glades, not much around that area but alligators."  
  
"What's an alligator?"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, we probably wont even see one."  
  
He brought them down low over what looked like swampland. This should be pleasant. Within a few microns they were safely, figuratively speaking, landed, though sinking just a bit.  
  
John opened the hatch and started to get out of the module.  
  
"Let's get our gear out and then we can find some stuff to cover this thing up with. I think the road is less then I mile that way." He pointed in a vaguely southern position. "And we should be able to catch a ride to the city from there."  
  
He gave her a hand out and they started to unload the two packs they brought with them. They stashed the pulse cannon in the back of the module, which was for extreme emergencies only.  
  
She double-checked her pigmentation and the wig Jool had fashioned in the mirrored surface of the canopy glass.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to pass John?" she asked as she examined the alien color of her skin.  
  
"Chi, as long as you don't talk we're home free."  
  
"Ok fine." She still wasn't sure she believed him.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
The next chapter will be longer. 


	2. journey

Bare with me here people, I think I have a plan  
  
  
  
Ok so earth so far, not so exciting, or clean for that matter. They had wadded through mud and muck and who knew what else, till they had finally come to a road. Then they had walk for who knew how long before they saw a transport vehicle, John called it a car. Then they had ridden in the car with a man who smelled disturbingly like Grun'shilk. This was not her idea of an ideal home.  
  
John on the other hand didn't seem like he could be happier. He was home after all for the first time in six cycles; he was where he had dreamed of being for all those sleepless nights. Chiana was sure that if he smiled any bigger his face would brake in two pieces.  
  
When they finally got dropped of in at a thing called a motel in a city named Fort Myers, Chiana couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll pawn something and we can take a taxi to Canaveral." John explained as he set his things on a bed in the room they had rented for the night.  
  
"Its just a good thing I still have my wallet, I would think that the credit card company will be on to us by tomorrow though, so we'll need some cash."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"It will be really easy, promise."  
  
It turned out it hadn't been that hard. Cash was fairly easy to come by on John's Earth. They had gone to what was called a pawn shop and John had sold some old junk he didn't want anymore to a man who seemed to what it very much and, poof, they had currency. From there they got a taxi, which was another car driven by another smelly man, only this one got paid for it. Strange world.  
  
When they got to Canaveral Chiana was amazed at the amount of security and attention that was given a mere transport station. John had then explained that it was because space travel for humans was a rare and beautiful thing. They'd get over that.  
  
Now came the challenge of finding Johns father. If he wasn't currently assigned to Canaveral then they would have to start looking elsewhere and they really didn't have the time. Her skin pigmentation would begin to wear off soon. It was a now or never kind of deal.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Ok so that wasn't longer then the first, but give me a break people did you see how many stories I have going at once here!? 


	3. CHANGE

Remember people AU, I have a plan, I have an idea, trust me, and it's going someplace cool, I hope.  
  
"Ok Chi, we're going to have to be smart about this." John said, as he ducked behind a large building.  
  
"Well I'm guessing if they see you ducking for cover, they may get a little suspicious."  
  
"Right. Fine." He looked nonchalantly around the building at the others that were scattered about.  
  
"Why don't we just go to your parents house, surely you mother would be able to get in contact with your father." Chiana had her head cocked at a puppy dog angle, like she so often did. It was really cute actually.  
  
"I really don't want to give mom a heart attack."  
  
"You prefer to save that pleasure for you father?" she mumbled as she slid around him to look for herself.  
  
"You know John this may be hopeless."  
  
"Have a little faith little girl, I can do this."  
  
"You walk in there and people are not going to notice a man who has been dead for five years?" she turned her attention back to him in a way she hoped would knock some sense in to the man.  
  
No such luck though.  
  
"They wont, trust me humans aren't that observant. I'll just go in, use my code on a terminal, and send a message to my dad. I'll be out of there in fifteen minutes tops."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Aeryn ran in to John's quarters, she barely made the corner due to her speed. She saw him there on the bed; his form was fading in and out like he wasn't even solid.  
  
"Pilot, what's happening to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure officer Sun. I COMed you as soon as I noticed this odd occurrence. Moya and I have never seen anything like it."  
  
Aeryn hesitantly approached the bed. He seemed to be sleeping. If it weren't for the fluxuations she would think he was just peacefully dreaming.  
  
"Pilot, get Jool down here now."  
  
"Yes officer Sun."  
  
*The next chapter will be bigger; I'm just regaining my sea legs here. : ) 


	4. uncertainty

Jool ran I to John's quarters at a full tilt.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked at her almost earsplitting range.  
  
"That's what I need you to find out." Aeryn said from where she still sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"You don't think its contagious do you?" Jool was still tentatively standing back.  
  
"Get over here NOW!" Aeryn yelled with authority, she couldn't deal with this right now.  
  
"Alright, alright." Jool seemed to be talking more to herself then to Aeryn though. She approached John with her bag of herbs and scanners held before as though in way of protection. She nodded to herself, to reassure herself everything was ok, and then took out her scanner and ran it over his fluctuating body. Getting a clear scan proved nearly impossible with his fluctuations.  
  
"I can't get a reading Aeryn. With out that's its really not possible for me to determine what's wrong with any accuracy.  
  
"We need to know what caused this." Aeryn said under her breath.  
  
"When it comes to Crichton your guess is better then mine." Jool flopped down on the opposite side of the bed from Aeryn.  
  
"Aeryn tried to reach out and brush a bead of sweat from Johns brow, but her hand went right through.  
  
"That's just not right." Jool said as Aeryn pulled her hand free and stared at it absently.  
  
John looked around him a bit startled. He had been about to hug his dad and introduce him to Chiana, and then suddenly he found himself in the bowls of a command carrier. He wasn't even sure how he knew it was a carrier. Its bulkheads were as unremarkable as any he had seen. It was like someone else had just placed the information in his mind.  
  
He walked over to one of the bulkheads and ran his hand along the surface; it felt real, as this must be real, right.  
  
He was quickly losing his hesitation and disorientation, it was as if this was right where he was supposed to be, where he belonged.  
  
Suddenly he heard Craises voice over the ship wide comms. "Pilots scramble to fighters."  
  
As if he had done it his whole life, John ran from the small room he was in and into the crowed corridor, and he knew exactly where he was going.  
  
Chiana had been about to be introduced to John's father, not an entirely unpleasant endeavor, when suddenly John just disappeared. One microt he was there, the next he just wasn't.  
  
The strange thing was that Jack, who was in the motion of moving forward to embrace his son, just kept walking and hugged her instead.  
  
"So sorry John couldn't be her to greet you." He said soothingly.  
  
Chiana hugged back reluctantly. She was trying to remember why this had seemed wrong a moment ago. She couldn't put her finger on it. She was meshing well in this world.  
  
Jack stepped back from the hug and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Come, have something to drink, we'll wait for him together." He extended his arm to her.  
  
"Sounds good to me old man." She put her arm in his like she had been doing it all her life.  
  
Jack just chuckled softly as he lead her away.  
  
John's body twitched as though he had been struck. Aeryn looked on helplessly with no idea what to do. It wasn't I position she liked to be in.  
  
"If he caught something local, then I won't be much help, I'm new here you know." Jool was saying.  
  
They had come to the conclusion it had to be a virus. But the strangest thing John had done lately was to accompany Chiana to the last commerce planet.  
  
"It could be a normal phase in his life cycle." Jool suggested.  
  
"No he would have told me, I would know about this."  
  
"Ok then maybe we need to talk to Chiana."  
  
*chapter five wont take so long I hope 


	5. Clutter

Chiana was enjoying the Earth food Jack had given her. The scenery wasn't too bad either. She had never seen a house configured quite like the ones here on Earth. They were so big. You could easily fit twenty people in the space that was solely owned for one man. It was actually something she could get used to.  
  
"So where is John anyway." She asked as she took another bite of the thing he called a chocolate cookie.  
  
"He's just taking care of some last minute loose ends. Its quite a shock for him to be back with us, so naturally there are things he needs to take care of."  
  
"Sure." By this point she was only half listening, these cookies were so good!  
  
Aeryn commed D'argo and brought him up to speed on the condition of his friend and sent him to get Chiana. Hopefully she would remember if something had happened to Crichton down there. They were supposed to stick together, but who knew if they had.  
  
D'argo knocked tentatively at Chiana's door.  
  
"Chiana, you in there?" he peeked in and saw her lying on the bed, fully clothed.  
  
He walked quietly over to her. The fact that she was dressed in bed raised his suspicions. She had either been very tired, or possibly sick.  
  
He reached out to shake her shoulder to wake her up, and his hand went right through.  
  
He immediately hit his comm.  
  
"This may be worse then we thought. We need to head back to that planet."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jool asked over the link.  
  
"Chiana appears to have been infected as well. We need to figure out what this is and how to reverse it." He sat heavily on the side of her bed.  
  
"Pilot," he heard Aeryn call over his still open connection.  
  
"Yes officer Sun, I have been monitoring the situation. Moya and I also think we should go back. We are very concerned. I have laid in a course already."  
  
"Thank you Pilot." Aeryn said.  
  
D'argo heard her then cut the link.  
  
Chiana glanced around her quickly. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She was sure she was supposed to be somewhere else, but it could just have been her imagination.  
  
The quaint farming village that surrounded her was filled with species from every walk of life. She vaguely remembered that she had fled here from the Peacekeepers. She was safe here. That at least was comforting. Other then that, little things were starting to look familiar.  
  
The stream but the woods, she had been there many times. The Trillian who just walked by with her child on her head, she knew her.  
  
Yes she was supposed to be here. This was a pleasant peaceful place to be.  
  
She turned in circles observing her home from every angle with a large smile on her face.  
  
John avoided yet another barrage of enemy fire. His training was really paying off now. He covered the rear of his fellow commando as she took out three more fighters. This was one of the good battles. They would have drinks after this one, and boy did he need it. He just hoped the barracks wouldn't be loud tonight; he would need his sleep for training in the morning.  
  
He blinked as another fighter broke through, it moved so fast. With out hesitation he moved in to pursue it. It wouldn't move for very long. On his scanner he saw Nesha take up a position behind him, guarding his rear with practiced prosition. Within seconds the pursued was nothing but space dust and debris.  
  
* Ok two chapters on each other's heels, your gunna have to give me a sec to decide what happens next. 


End file.
